Summer Love
by arcanine9407
Summary: Las segundas oportunidades siempre existirán, la pregunta que uno debe hacerse es ¿temes ser feliz? Algo que cierta pelirroja decidió mandar al diablo, esa noche de verano que atesoraría en sus recuerdos por toda la eternidad (Este Fic participa del Reto Vacaciones, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas)


Es un Drabble ¿qué tan difícil sera escribir esto? Si señores aún estoy vivo, solo que otra vez en el extranjero, la historia se concentrara en una de mis parejas favoritas en los fic. Obviamente todo narrado desde la perspectiva de la pelirroja malhablada que todos conocemos.

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este Fic participa del Reto Vacaciones, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

 **aviso 2:** la imagen usada en la portada no es de mi propiedad, fue realizada por la artista **LinART** , pase a su DeviantArt, hace un trabajo increíble y las Fujoshi (escalofrio) la adoraran (escalofrio)

* * *

Vacaciones, algo que ella creería que le darían a su novio con facilidad por ser el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, sin embargo, paso mucho tiempo para que ellos tuvieran un tiempo a solas, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y la banshee rosada que reclamaba por el asesinato del Uchiha, a manos de su novio.

Ahora se encontraban admirando con tranquilidad el suave vaivén de las olas, ella estaba recargada en su pecho mientras la abrazaba, curiosamente aún estaba la sombrilla cubriéndolos a pesar de que la luna era quien iluminaba el cielo nocturno.

el sol ya se ocultó desde hace tiempo —el rubio la miro con curiosidad— ¿Por qué no quitas la sombrilla?

Siempre te eh dicho que seas paciente —pregunto dándole un suave beso en su hombro sacándole un suspiro— ¿confías en mí?

Claro que confió en ti….

Entonces espera… —el rubio se quedó mirando un reloj que traía en su muñeca—

Un par de minutos más tarde Naruto se separó de ella, tomo la sombrilla y lo que paso después la dejo sin habla.

El espectáculo estelar era increíble, pero la marea comenzó a brillar de un color azul fosforescente. Tayuya estaba sorprendida por el regalo sorpresa, su novio siempre se lucia, pero esto fue llevado a otro nivel, estaba tan distraída que no se percató de como sacaba una caja de color negro que habia guardado en su equipaje.

siempre lo eh dicho…tu si sabes cómo tratar a una mujer…

Por eso le dije a Kakashi-sensei que me diera mis vacaciones en esta época del año…necesitaba que este momento fuera especial…

El rubio se arrodillo frente a la pelirroja mientras ella se llevaba las manos a la boca, impresionada por lo que creía que pasaría.

Se que no te gustan las cosas cursis, pero quiero decirte esto desde el fondo de mi corazón…en la búsqueda de la verdad y el amor, no hay que ir más allá, el amor y la verdad están aquí, el amor está en nosotros y la verdad…—Naruto abrió la caja que contenía un anillo de bodas, provocando que ella comenzara a llorar de alegría— está en ti…

siempre tuvo la idea de que moriría en alguna de esas misiones que Orochimaru la enviaba, pero tenía miedo al compromiso ¿realmente podría ser feliz? Estos años junto al Uzumaki habían sido increíbles, pero esto llegaba a otro nivel, pudo notar el nerviosismo de su pareja, debía darle una respuesta.

(a la mierda, ¡quiero ser feliz!) —decía en su mente—

Si, si ¡sí! ¡y mil veces si! —ella tacleo al rubio y comenzó a besarlo—

Te amo Tayuya —respondió el rubio luego de separarse— de veras…

Entonces déjame demostrarte, lo que yo siento por ti… ¿qué te parece si adelantamos la noche de bodas?...

la pelirroja comenzó a quitarse la parte superior de su traje de baño solo para volver a unir sus labios, mientras la noche era testigo de la pasión que ambos amantes se tenían uno por el otro.

* * *

Ok si fue difícil, quería desarrollarlo más, pero luego me di cuenta de que excedía el límite de palabras, acomodar todo fue complicado.

La parte en donde el agua se ilumina fue inspirada en mis vacaciones en Oaxaca, específicamente en la laguna de Manialtepec, donde este fenómeno de bioluminiscencia ocurre sobre todo en épocas de lluvia y fui muy afortunado en poder presenciar esto en vivo y en directo.

Si alguno no conoce este lugar…déjenme decirles que se pierden de un buen espectáculo, sin más que decir me despido y espero verlos en otro reto.


End file.
